Days of the Dead
by content killer
Summary: Several survivors live out their days pinned down in a Zombie infested Montreal. R&R Please!
1. Prologue

June 24th, 2006. It had been a year of ups and downs like all years before them, terrorists attempted an assasination on the president, Michael Jackson released a new album, and a new wave of video games had been released with a new console with loads of games for parents to complain about. But it was also the year that the military had invested in a new drug to keep jet fighter pilots wide awake while flying for long periods of time, it was in drink form. Only bad side to this is that in animal testing it killed the animals, the government ceased funding for the drug and it was shipped in barrels to a Canadian military base until it was scheduled to be shipped to the artic to be "disposed" of. But the truck during shipment was hijacked by a home grown terrorist organization working with Al Quada and the military drug vanished for a few weeks. Police and several other policing bureaus searched around and came out with very few leads, where did this toxic military drug go you ask?

Montreal Shipping Center,  
Old Port.  
Day 1

A homeless man sleeping where he wasn't supposed to be finds himself hiding away in a shipping container where it's warm and cozy and no one would bother him, unfortunately for him this same container is holding several barrels of a drug known as despierum, based off the spanish word despierto for wide-awake. He lay on a piece of cardboard lined with a torn towel he had found, he drifted slowly into a deep sleep. While he slept a barrel that had been broken on the bottom when dropped leaked onto the homeless man, he laid in the despierum bathing in it for hours as his pores began to absorb it's toxic properties. When he awoke he felt very sick, his chest pumping rapdily he felt horrible, his resolution was to go use the change he had collected from begging yesterday to buy a bottle of beer and drink away the pain and his sorrows. So stumbling about he pulled himself up and staggered around till he found a corner store and went inside still feeling the horrible pain in his heart now extend to his arms and legs he reached in the freezer and grabbed a bottle of Colt 45 and went to the counter and bought it, the clerk gave him a disgusted look because of his fowl smell and was glad when the bum left the store. Quickly opening up the bottle but keeping it in the paper bag he started to chug it as he kept stumbling around, and eventually pulled his way into Beaudry metro station and stumbled down the stairs.

Falling down at the bottom of the stairs the homeless man drops his bottle and it shatters spilling alcohol all over the floor, he pulls himself back up and heads for the ticket booth. He throws his change in the tray to the man in the booth and goes on through. Making his way down the escalator he begins to cough violently, over, and over, he falls again at the bottom of the escalator and crawls abit before standing back up as he waits for the metro to come. The wind howled through the tunnels as the light made it's way through the darkness and the metro cart screached up and came to a stop and it's doors pulled open, the homeless man walked on and nearly tripped again as he sat down he began to violently cough again he unsettled the few other people on that cart. He coughed more and more his nose began to bleed and his eyes became blood shot as he began to go into a fit kicking the poles and walls of the cart and scaring some people and then suddenly, he stoped. A concerned man slowly stood up and crept over to the homeless man and reached out stuttering abit he asked "excuse moi..monsieur?..parlez-vous anglais?" he asked, but as he grew closer the bum's head cocked up and he released a moan and grabbed the concerned man's hand and bit into it hard. The others on the metro screamed and rushed to the opposite side of the cart, a young woman yanked the emergency lever on the wall of the cart as they all began to panic. And this is where our story truely begins. 


	2. GreenLine Day1 Peel

It was a beautiful they in Montreal this morning. The heat wave had died down, the sky was clear, and it wasn't that humid out. But like for most people this beautiful day didn't fall on a day off or vacation day, and like most people James Edwards had to get up for work because his job was just abit more important than others, because he is a police officer. Waking up that morning he sat up and had a smoke as he sat on his bed, it was the usual thing for him, he looked over at the picture of his wife and sighed as he smoked. After his good morning smoke he would stand up glance out the window then head for the bathroom, where he'd take his shower, fix his hair, and make sure he was well shaven. Moving into the kitchen he make his coffee and have some toast as he always did every morning, he didn't get the paper because he found the news reminded him to much of his job and of his wife and what happened. Now wearing his uniform and ready for work he locked up his apartment and headed out the door of the apartment complex and began to walk for the metro station like he always did, but what he didn't know is that today was going to break his routine, and wasn't going to be like every other day.

Stepping onto the metro was a usual thing for officer James Edwards, it was his transportation to work before he could get into his cop car but today was going to be a little different than every day before this, and this day would change all days after. He stepped down off the stairs and onto the platform of Lionel-Groulx metro station he took a good look around and then sat on one of the metal benches to wait for the metro. As the metro pulled it's way into the station James stood up and checked his watch then looked back and stepped onto the metro and took a seat in the corner holding his lunch bag tightly as he glanced around the cart. The stops began to go by but as the metro left Peel it stopped in the tunnel and the emergency lights came on, the cart went silent except for the whispers. James looked around the cart, and back at his watch as they waited, and waited, and waited. When he looked at his watch he noticed they had now been waiting for just over forty minutes which was ridiculous for the metro system. Just then the intercom came on, "We're sorry to inform everyone that the metro system has been quarantied due to a chemical release, we hope you can all be patient and this may only take a few hours, thank you" the message confused James because it was all in english. But that was because the american military was now involved in the situation because they had tracked down the stolen chemicals.

Sitting there James watched as the other passengers became rowdy and began to look out the windows of the metro cart and stare at the doors, he knew they were planning something. "I'm fuckin outta'ere ya'll" a baggy pants wearing thug shouted as he began to pry his way at the doors and kick them, as his friend began to join in, James stood up and walked over wearing his police uniform. They looked over at him and backed off away from the door giving him a dirty look as he approached, "you both heard the message now just sit down and be patient!" James said sternly as they grunted abit, "man..it's been almost two fuckin hours yo, I'm tired of sittin'ere wit you stiffs" the shorter one said as James reassured him about being patient. More time passed before everyone became rowdy and stormed the door pulling at it, even James couldn't stand it anymore and he joined in as they managed to get the door open.

The crowd of people began to pour off of the metro cart looking around, James noticed that only a few of the metro carts still had people in them and that the others were open and the people in them must've already left. Everyone began to head to the nearest station which was just abit back towards Peel, none of them could hear the faint screams from the other side of the green line just past Berri-UQAM. When they got to the station they found that all the door ways had been blocked off by gates and hazmat coverings keeping any sort of air born toxins inside the metro. One of the gangsta men shouted kicking the cage "dis is fuckin bullshit man!" as his friend just nodded in anger, James looked around looking over the forty or so people and tried to think of how to calm them down but he had not been specifically trained to handle a situation like this one. They all began to sit around calming down and relaxing, taking seat on the benches and stairs. The in metro depaneur was still open, the store owner also being contained within the metro, which gave the people a chance to buy food or drink and try to remain calm. Several people talking to their loved ones over cell phones and trying to reach their work explaining why they may not be in today or just very late, the reception was a bare minimum in the metro so it was hard to talk on a cell phone.

The annoying and ignorant gangsta stood up and shouted "I can't take dis shit no more, I'm out fools!" and headed down the stairs as his friend reluctantly followed. A small balding and lanky business man laughed "where do you expect to go?", the gangsta shouted not looking back "anywhere but'ere wit you stiffs" as him and his friend jumped off the platform and onto the tracks that no longer had power and they disapeared into the darkness of the tunnel. Shaking his head James stood up and headed towards the depaneur to buy himself some chips, grabbing the bag he tossed the store worker two dollars and told him to keep the change as he left the store, but before he could even open the bag a loud scream roared through the tunnels and it was followed by several gun shots but it eventually went silent. Placing the bag of chips on a stand just outside the store James pulled out his gun and walked down along the stairs as everyone watched him carefully, a big plumber followed him and asked "you need some back up?" and James smiled and looked over his shoulder at him and said "no..it's alright, thanks".

Stepping off of the platform and down to the tracks James made his way blindly through the darkness only the faint light of McGill metro in the distance and the small maintenence lights on the walls of the tunnel, he shouted out "attention! this is a officer of the law..are you okay! policier attention! vous êtes bien!" he waited for a response, as he only heard the scuffling of feet coming towards him and a faint whimpering as the quieter gangsta stumbled towards James, he was clutching his arm tightly and trying to run breathing loudly. Lowering his gun James caught the young man as he stumbled, "are you okay?" he asked as the young man seemed to have fallen into a state of shock "where is your friend?" James tried to question him. Being unable to help him right now James, looked back and shouted out "I need some help down here!", the plumber came jogging with fat jiggling as he looked at the gangsta wide eyed. Standing up James looked at the plumber and asked "what's your name?" the plumber responded "muh name is Greg", "well Greg, I'm going to need you to bring this young man here back to Peel metro for me while I go to find his friend, can you do this for me Greg?" James asked him as a pause of silence followed as Greg looked around then back at James. "Yeah..yeah, sure I can do that" Greg answered as he picked up the shocked gangsta and headed back towards the station as James raised his gun once more and started down the tunnel again.

After walking abit more James could hear a sound, it sounded like splashing but gritty, somewhat like the sounds he used to hear at the butcher's where he used to go with his father as a kid. Then James found him, barely able to see him he shouted out once again "attention! this is a officer of the law..are you okay! policier attention! vous êtes bien!" and waited for a response only to receive silence. Moving closer through the dim light of the maintenence lights James looked on in horror as he saw four people shredding the young man's body with their bare hands and eating his flesh, James backed up and coughed almost vomitting as he looked on and pulled his gun up and shouted "arret! stop!" and they looked at him with souless and hungry eyes as they stumbled up and came towards him "arret!" he shouted again as they got even closer, not knowing what to do he opened fire shooting three rounds into two of them striking one's arm and chest and the other's stomach. But they kept coming not even fasing them the slightest, James couldn't believe what he was seeing, so he fired again striking one in the head and putting it down for good and now knowing this he shot the other three in the forehead dead on. Turning around he ran for Peel metro now in a panic himself.

As he got to the platform James frantically climbed up the side of the platform and shouted to everyone "I want you all at the top level of the station now! jusqu'au dessus maintenant!" as they looked at him and crept to the top of the stairs. Greg stood over the young man then looked at James, walking over James looked over the young man "he doesn't look to have gotten any better.." Greg nodded in agreement as he kneeled down and showed James the young man's arm and looked up and said "something looks like it bit him or something". Slapping his hand to his face James didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he had just saw and wasn't sure if there were any more in the tunnels. So many thoughts ran through his head, he didn't even notice Greg carry the young guy up the stairs to the others, he began to pace back and forth wondering if they should all stay still or go through the tunnels until the terminus.

"Officer! Officer!" Greg shouted loudly as he stood up and back off from the young man, the young gangsta had started to go into a fit his skin a pale color and his eyes faded as he shook madly. James ran up the stairs and saw the boy in a fit, running over he stood over him grabbing his legs to try and hold him down, a young woman came over "I'm a nurse" she said as she knelt down and tried to help settle down the seizuring young man. But then he suddenly stopped shaking, the woman and James looked at eachother, and without a warning the young man's eye shot open and flipped his head to the side and bite hard into the nurse's wrist grabbing her arm. Falling back and pulling himself up James pulled out his gun and shot two rounds into the zombie's head, the nurse bled all over as she passed out from the massive loss of blood. But only a short few moments passed before the nurse came back to life. "Vous etes bien?" an elderly french woman asked moving over to the nurse as the nurse grabbed her leg and chewed her way through her flesh before turning to another man and bitting into his shoulder, James turned around now freaked out as he shot the nurse in the head. Everyone had seperated in fear, the old woman and the man now started to change, James knew he couldn't waste all his ammunition on these things in case there were a desperate moment so he kicked them down onto the ground and looked at everyone and shouted "everyone into the tunnels were leaving now! chacun dans les tunnels!" and everyone ran down the stairs in a panic some tripping abit as they stormed into the tracks and ran into the tunnel.

Running down the stairs James followed them trying to keep control of the situation but it was already lost. But going anywhere and staying put were both big mistakes, the quarantine was a massacre but the people inside didn't even know what was going on and in reality neither did the military. And as they ran through the tunnel screams and cries poured they're way through along with blood as the metro travelers were met with the others who had left earlier but now the thirty or so people were vicious undead hungry for flesh, as the numbers of living began to drop James shot what he could and tried to save who he could but it was to insane so he just kept running along the others who had not been ripped apart as they ran for McGill metro. By the time they ran the way to McGill there was only about eight of them left out of the forty that were there at Peel, the tunnel was a massacre, and not known to them yet it would become more of a massacre if they stayed put for much longer. 


End file.
